when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Olympia
"With World War III getting worse, and when the invading UCRD forces arrested the staff members of Birdo without a darn trial, the Brazilian Army is doing its best to save the studio by bringing Vinicius and Tom to the real world. Now they're bringing Rio to justice! They're the monarchs of Olympia... the Kingdom of Olympia. Hey, that sounds like a voiceover from an action TV show, even it was back in the 80s." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Olympic Legacy Disturbed Olympia, officially the Kingdom of Olympia (Portuguese: Reino de Olympia) is an autocratic/monarchic theocracy state located south of Brazil. Their rulers are King Vinicius I and King Tom I. Its capital is Economic City, formerly Rio de Janeiro. Their national anthem is the Olympian March, a mixture of Aegukka, the national anthem of North Korea, and Die Stem van Suid Afrika, the former national anthem of the apartheid-era South Africa, while their royal anthem is in tune of God Save the Queen, the national anthem of the United Kingdom, or My Country, 'Tis of Thee, a patriotic song of the United States. They even occupy all the Olympic villages from the past Olympics before World War III. History Foundation On September 18, around the 2020s, years after the 2016 Summer Paralympics closing ceremonies, and when Richard Loud III announced that the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship would invade Rio de Janeiro without any further warnings. At night, Rio is being bombardiered, and soon, the UCRD infantries would form beachheads, and when they arrest every member of a Brazilian animation studio, Birdo, without further trials. The following morning, they became free by Team RWBY, and soon, the Organizing Committee of the Olympic and Paralympic Games Rio 2016, and its chairman-turned-prime minister, Carlos Arthur Nuzman, announced that the UCRD threat must be eliminated by becoming the Spear of the Olympian Kingdom, a paramilitary organization of the Brazilian Resistance. After such liberation on Christmas Eve, Rio de Janeiro is liberated and Vinicius and Tom, the Olympic and Paralympic mascots of the 2016 Summer Olympics and Paralympics, are brought to real life by a universal travel machine. On August 5, the following year, years after the 2016 Summer Olympics opening ceremonies, Rio is liberated, and announced that the Spear of the Olympian Kingdom would form the Kingdom of Olympia, and thus the coronation of Vinicius and Tom followed the same year. This country fights for peace, solidarity and social justice, and they would struggle against imperialism, honoring the past, and build the future! Invasion of Acapulco Life in Olympia Life in Olympia is very harsh. Everything from the pre-Proclamation of the Republic (or imperial Brazilian) era are only allowed, and post-Proclamation of the Republic (or republican Brazilian) era, even modern Brazilian, are officially banned by order of Kings Vinicius and Tom. Trivia *A tune of Die Stem van Suid Afrika, the former national anthem of an apartheid-era South Africa, is actually its domestic anthem, because King Vinicius I quoted "I am not safe without it." *Despite that Olympia sided with the Grand Alliance, they support China and Taiwan at the same time. Category:Beleninsk Pact Member States Category:Countries Category:Dictatorships Category:Fanmade Countries Category:Grand Alliance Member States Category:Latin American Countries Category:Monarchies Category:Pacifist Protection Organization Member States Category:South American Countries